Twinkle Twinkle litte star
by Laya Jackson
Summary: Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, Laya ne s'est fait que peu d'amis. Étonnamment, elle s'est liée rapidement avec un garçon aussi déboussolé et débordé qu'elle: Peter Pettigrow. Avec les années, l'adolescence fait son apparition. Les sentiments aussi...


Un petit fantôme glissait doucement dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard. Les tableaux encore réveillés la regardaient passer avec désapprobation, fidèles à leur habitude.

Paracelsus, plus intrigué que les autres, osa lui murmurer « Mais où courez-vous donc ainsi, petite mariée ? » Laya stoppa sa progression pour croiser son regard. Il était vrai que sa longue chemise de nuit blanche la faisait remarquer, entre ces murs noirs. Les yeux dorés parfaitement nyctalopes sourirent. « Je vais visiter Sir Nicholas. Il m'a confié célébrer je ne sais plus quel évènement ce soir. Pourriez-vous avoir la délicatesse de taire mon passage ? »

Paracelsus répondit à son sourire. Elle savait parfaitement que beaucoup d'entre eux appréciaient le langage ampoulé. La petite demoiselle Jackson conversait parfois avec les tableaux. Aucun ne se leurrait, c'était d'avantage parce qu'elle ne convenait à aucun vivant. Mais elle constituait une bien agréable compagnie, et tous les portraits l'aimaient bien. Il était plaisant d'être à nouveau considéré comme une personne à part entière et non un gardien du temple à qui fournir un mot de passe.

« Vous a-t-il personnellement invitée ? Nous savons que Sir Nicholas apprécie la présence de mortels dans ses petites sauteries, mais je doute qu'il vous aie délibérément fait prendre le risque de déambuler seule à cette heure-ci. »

Toute la sagesse du monde se trouvait en cette figure paternelle de substitution, aussi, Laya aurait été mal avisée d'ignorer ce commentaire et de laisser le tableau à ses pérégrinations. Le petit nez insolent baissa à peine, tandis que les joues fraîches se coloraient un peu.

« Ne comptez pas me demander conseil pour contourner le règlement, Mademoiselle. Je ne vous révèlerai pas que l'événement en question se déroule au 2è étage, dans la pièce juste à gauche de votre salle de Métamorphose habituelle. »

Les yeux dorés se relevèrent et croisèrent un bon sourire chaleureux, peint il y avait peut-être mille ans sur cette toile. Elle s'inclina poliment en guise de remerciement et s'en fut, sans troubler le silence nocturne.

Peter s'était réveillé en cette heure tardive avec un ventre gargouillant. Lassé d'être perpétuellement le plus enrobé de ses camarades, il tentait de réduire ses repas. Mais ce soir, il avait une furieuse envie de remettre à niveau ses réserves. Un long moment, il resta allongé immobile, les yeux perdus dans le dais du lit de son dortoir. Il n'avait jamais été aux cuisines, les seules indications qu'il avait étaient celles de ses trois amis de maraude. Il n'allait quand même pas en réveiller un pour l'accompagner, c'aurait été trop humiliant ! Mais y aller tout seul….

Une nouvelle crampe d'estomac, plus rageuse que les autres, le décida enfin. Ventre affamé n'a point de conscience ! Il passa une robe de chambre, prit sa baguette et, à pas de loups, sortit le plus silencieusement qu'il pouvait de l'aile Gryffondor.

Remus avait réussi, avec la patience la plus infinie qui soit, à lui apprendre les Lumos. Le point lumineux au bout de sa baguette était bien faible et n'éclairait qu'à 2 mètres devant lui. Un instant, il se rendit compte de la situation : que faisait-il ainsi, à 1 heure du matin dans les couloirs froids, déserts et complètement noirs de Poudlard, où il savait rôder fantômes, esprits frappeurs, armures enchantées et portraits vivants ? Il se rassura comme il put, songeant que personne ne le verrait trembler, en ce moment. Tout seul et dans le noir, impossible de retrouver les passages secrets qu'il empruntait d'ordinaire accompagné. Il n'avait même aucune idée de l'étage où il se trouvait. Et dire que les cuisines se situaient à proximité des cachots !

Un rai de lumière, aussi incertain que bref, le fit s'immobiliser, tous les sens aux aguets. Il pouvait quasiment détailler chaque poil de son corps se hérisser pour mieux entendre. Quelque part au loin, très étouffée, la rumeur de murmures. Ou bien une bourrasque de vent à l'extérieur. Ou bien un portrait devisant tardivement avec son voisin. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Il fit quelques pas trébuchants en direction de ce qu'il avait cru voir, les mains déployées devant lui à tâtons. Quelle horrible sensation, de ne voir nulle part autour de soi, de ne pas savoir où on met les pieds, vers quoi on se dirige, ce qui se trame autour de soi ! Il avançait avec la lenteur de la prudence. Donc, il n'avançait quasiment pas. Il dut laborieusement faire 4 mètres en un quart d'heure, fort occupé à sonder de ses paumes toute la circonférence que ses bras pouvaient couvrir.

Là. Juste devant lui, il sentait. C'était dur. Plusieurs matériaux. Certains plus froids que d'autres. Il tenta longuement de raviver son Lumos, pour enfin voir qu'il se trouvait dans l'exacte encadrure d'une large porte fermée, de bois et de métal. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il colla son oreille tout contre, sachant pertinemment qu'à travers toute l'épaisseur massive de cette porte, il n'entendrait rien. D'ailleurs, il n'entendit rien. Pourquoi s'y attardait-il alors ? Il devait reprendre son chemin d'exploration pour les cuisines. Mais il songea qu'il avait encore plusieurs étages, couloirs et escaliers à parcourir dans l'obscurité la plus totale, l'angoisse au ventre… plus après le trajet de retour ! Alors que cette porte était bien là et lui posait une question. Peter était très bête, il le savait bien. Alors autant en profiter pour agir en conséquence. Il poussa la porte doucement. Elle était lourde, mais silencieuse.

A l'intérieur, il fut complètement paralysé par ce qu'il vit. Une lumière d'un bleu argenté éclairait la salle comme en plein jour. La musique la plus douce, la plus relaxante, la plus émouvante et la plus belle résonnait d'on ne savait où. Des flocons léger et plumeux n'en finissaient pas de tomber en tournoyant. A moins que ce ne soient que des points de lumière. De grandes volutes gris argenté les accompagnaient du même tournoiement tout autour de lui. Ses yeux s'habituèrent enfin à la lumière et il se rendit compte que, autour et même au-dessus de lui, les volutes étaient en fait les fantômes de l'école qui valsaient, valsaient… Ils tournaient lentement, avec la grâce et la splendeur de leur éclat passé. Le petit Gryffondor n'avait pas assez de ses deux yeux pour admirer ! C'était comme Noël ! Si beau, si féerique, si doux…

En levant un peu les yeux, il la vit. L'Ange de Noël dans sa longue robe blanche. La plus brillante et la plus belle des étoiles du ciel, aux yeux dorés. Rayonnante et tellement, tellement belle !

S'il savait ! Il y avait une heure ou plus, Laya, en entrant dans cette salle, avait eu exactement la même réaction que lui. La rusée Serdaigle, la boule de nerfs vif-argent, l'étincelle dorée… était restée bouche bée devant cette salle, ou cette clairière, ou cette forêt…. Enfin, cet endroit si beau. Elle avait marché autour des couples de fantômes, et Nick avait tourné la tête vers elle. Il l'avait même entièrement tournée, vu qu'elle arrivait dans son dos. Il avait eu un immense sourire en la voyant et l'avait conviée à danser avec lui. Et là, elle ne se souvenait plus trop. Ils valsaient encore et encore, sa petite main mate réussissant presque à sentir le contact de celle de son cavalier. C'était doux et froid, comme une impression de s'enfoncer dans un moelleux tapis de neige. Et ils volaient ! Lentement, ils s'étaient élevés, comme plusieurs autres couples, à un petit mètre du sol. Nick, tout en dansant, lui racontait des histoires, et elle riait et se sentait tellement heureuse, tellement bien…

Peter osa faire un pas, mais pas plus. La Dame Grise et le Moine Gras tournoyaient maintenant devant lui. Il aurait pu les traverser, mais il avait comme l'impression que cela aurait été insultant. Et puis surtout, il n'osait pas. Ses amis lui avaient raconté que c'était une vague de froid très désagréable, mais d'à peine une ou deux secondes. Il avait bloqué sur le « très désagréable ». Il préféra les contourner, et encore, en prenant beaucoup de distance.

Derrière eux, soudain, il tomba nez à nez avec la jeune Serdaigle. Elle semblait l'attendre, descendue sur terre. Elle lui souriait, de cet air qui semblait la rendre si lumineuse, puis s'inclina devant lui en une délicate révérence, avant de lui prendre la main.

Peter savait danser. Depuis longtemps même. Sa mère lui avait montré, il s'était pris au jeu. Une cavalière dans les bras, soudain il se sentait grand, fort, rassurant et admirable. Il se sentait respecté et adulte. Il ne l'avait jamais dit à Laya, mais elle ne semblait pas surprise. La jeune fille était une danseuse chevronnée, c'était évident. Jamais il n'avait eu de partenaire si agréable à guider, légère comme une plume de duvet. Elle leva la tête et eut un sourire ravi en fermant les yeux, s'amusant de voir les petits flocons se déposer en douceur sur elle et former de petites perles dans ses cheveux. Confusément, il la sentit se blottir un peu, tout contre lui et poser la tête sur son épaule. Leurs pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, ils avaient rejoint les autres couples en haut. Pas un instant, il ne lui vint à l'esprit de regarder en bas et de s'effrayer de la hauteur. Il aurait pu continuer comme ça à l'infini. Il ferma un peu les yeux, sans jamais s'arrêter de danser, et son menton se posa sur la tempe de la jeune fille. Il était heureux…

« Queudver ! Réveille-toi à la fin ! On va être en retard ! »

Peter aurait pu se réveiller en sursaut, s'il n'avait pas senti tous les muscles de son corps se liguer contre lui pour lui crier grâce. A côté de lui, James, ébouriffé avec le plus grand soin, et habillé depuis longtemps de pied en cap. « Sirius a bien voulu nous attendre dans la salle commune, et Remus monte la garde pour nous garder une place devant la salle du cours de Sortilèges. On n'attend plus que toi ! Les cours commencent dans une demi-heure. » Avec d'infinies précautions, émergeant lentement d'une délicieuse nuée tiède, il s'assit, hébété. James eut l'air soupçonneux.

« Je sais que tu aimes traîner au lit d'habitude. Mais là, à ce point… Qu'est-ce que tu as donc fait pour te fatiguer autant, toi ? Tu as couru à travers Poudlard pendant toute la nuit ? »

Le jeune endormi tourna brusquement la tête vers son ami, n'ayant entendu que ses quatre derniers mots. Il se sentit rougir coupablement et aurait pu se mettre à bredouiller, avant de comprendre au dernier moment que ce n'était qu'une boutade. Un bâillement vint lui couper la parole avant qu'il n'ait pu trouver quelque chose à dire.

Avec l'aide de ses compères, il fut habillé, peigné, nourri, roulé, traîné et tiré jusqu'en salle de cours. Il ne se rendit compte que bien plus tard qu'il était assis à sa place habituelle tandis que les autres élèves prenaient investissaient les lieux. Il était tellement fatigué… Que s'était-il réellement passé cette nuit…

Laya passa devant son pupitre et lui lança « Je crois avoir trouvé une combinaison pas trop mal pour la potion de Ratatinage. Je te montre tout à l'heure ? » Il acquiesça mollement, perdu dans ses réflexions. La conclusion à ses pensées se montra à lui sous la forme d'une certaine lenteur dans les gestes de la jeune fille, ainsi que du liseré mauve qui ourlait le bas de ses yeux dorés, qui avaient ce matin tendance à se fermer souvent.

Il sourit.


End file.
